Ice and Fire
by Ms. Pixie Dust
Summary: This is a sequel to my story called 'Fire and Ice'. Booth and Brennan finally have intense pleasures together. Yay!
1. The night before

**Title: Ice and Fire By: Floating Alice. Date started: July 11, 2011 T. Brennan & S. Booth Rated: M (NO KIDS UNDER 16)**

**Summary: This is a sequel to my first story called 'Fire and Ice'. Booth and Brennan finally get to do what they've been longing to do for a long time. Rated M for sexual content.**

Disclaimer: _**I'm making no money of this. This is for pure enjoyment. All rights go to FOX.**_

_Sequel to Fire and Ice_

Booth, and Brennan were finally about to have sex. The two of them were giddy like two horny teenagers. But excited none the less. They were saying goodbye to Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets & Daisy, so they could get home quickly because their urges were becoming too strong.

"Why are you two leaving now?" Angela asked.

"Oh, we're just really tired, and besides Booth drove me here, so I might as well just go with him anyway," Brennan replied.

"Oh, well, okay. But I wish you could stay longer though," Angela said, disappointedly.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, could you and Agent Booth stay longer? Pretty please," Daisy said desperately.

"Sorry Ms. Wick, and sorry to you to Angela, and everyone else, but me and Booth are really tired, and we want to leave." Brennan said while she got in the car with Booth.

"Okay, then. I'll see you in the morning," she yelled.

"Yup, see you, Angela." She yelled back.

_Meanwhile in the car..._

"Do you think they suspected?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, I highly doubt it Bones. I was really surprised that Sweets didn't say anything." Booth replied.

"Yeah, I know that _was_ pretty weird," she continued. "Maybe we should have stayed so they would never suspect,"

"No way! I've waited too long for this," he said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Brennan smiled, while saying "You are going to be too sweet with me when we have sex. Just a tip Booth, I like it rough."

As Brennan said that Booth had a full hard erection, and Brennan laughed.

_Meanwhile back at the museum..._

"That was really odd of them, to just go like that wasn't it?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, they both acted pretty weird, didn't they?" Cam said.

"Oh! Lance-a-lot, what do you think?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I think that something must have happened between them," Sweets said.

"Like what?" Angela asked.

"Maybe, they shared a romantic kiss." Sweets suggested.

Angela gasped. "They could have! Oh my god! It's their first step of those two being together. Oh I'm so so happy!" She started jumping up and down.

"But that still doesn't explain why they left early" Hodgins said.

"Yeah, you're right because they have kissed before," Angela said.

"What?" Sweets asked.

"What?" Cam asked in disbelief.

Angela just laughed, and she explained the whole Christmas thing for Brennan and her family, and that she had to kiss Booth, because Caroline was feeling 'puckish'. (A.N. – I love that word.)

"I can believe that. I mean they have never mentioned that to me, because they never want me to know about their romantic past." Sweets mentioned.

Angela gasped, "Maybe they left because they wanted to engage in...Well you know"

"Coitus?" Hodgins asked.

Angela just nodded, with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm going to ask them why they left early tomorrow, and let's see if they give a straight answer," Sweets said.

"Knowing, Brennan she might not, but Booth sure as hell might. But you just never know..." Angela said.

"Well, it's really none of our business of what Dr. Brennan, and Agent Booth do," Daisy said.

"Yeah, I guess so, Daisy. We will just have to see until tomorrow" Angela said.

_Booth and Brennan arrived at Brennan's apartment..._

Once the two of them got in the door, they started to make out passionately; both couldn't wait for the two of them to become one. Brennan started to moan loudly from Booth's kisses on her neck, while one hand clutched his shoulder, while the other one grabbed the wall, from the goodness of his kiss. Booth started to nibble gently on her neck, and caressed her right thigh. Then he did something that took her by shock, he lifted up the leg he was caressing, and hooked it on his waist, now grinding his hardness, against her sweet juicy maidenhead.

"Ohhhhhh, Booth oh!" she moaned loudly.

Booth grunted, "Does that feel good, Bones?"

"Oh, yes. Booth, Yeah!" she yelled.

Brennan was getting so horny, that she hooked her other leg around Booth's waist. Now, Booth grinded into her faster, and harder. She kept moaning, and then she cupped his face, and kissed him deeply. They started to walk around the area, trying not to knock over, or break things, but because they couldn't see, Booth just slammed her against a nearby wall, so they could kiss, without the other getting hurt.

They kissed some more, until Booth put her firmly on the ground. She gave him a confused look, but soon realized what he was about to do. He started to take his jacket off very seductively and started to undo the buttons to his shirt. She smiled at him, and she started to pull down her straps to her dress. Finally, Booth was shirtless, and she looked at him amazed at his muscular chest, and she put her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles. He just smiled at her, and then he slowly pulled down her dress, and was excited that he finally got to see Brennan's full natural breasts. He cupped them slowly, and squeezed them. This made Brennan tip her head back, in ecstasy. She sighed pleasurably saying his name.

She pushed him away gently, and she got on her knees, and she started to undo his pants. Booth chuckled, she was eager to get in his pants. When she undid his pants, she pulled them down, and then gently started rubbing his hardness. Booth moaned pleasurably. Then she pulled his boxers down, and then grabbed him. "Oh, sweet Jesus, Bones!" She chuckled evilly. Then when she was about to put him in her mouth, but Booth stopped her. "Bones, you don't have to do that," She replied. "Its okay, Booth. I want to," So he let her continue on with her magic.

As soon as Brennan put Booth in her mouth he let out a sharp cry. She sucked deliciously, and she started to moan, the same as Booth. She took him in deeper, and he grabbed her hair gently, and guided her to where he wanted most. "Oh! Oh god! Bones, oh my god! That's sooo good!" Booth moaned. To get Booth off even more, she started to nibble on him, and rubbed his balls. He was about to cum, but because Booth is nice, he didn't want to cum in her mouth. So he pulled himself out of her mouth, and leaked on her breasts. "Oh! I'm sorry, Bones," She replied that it was fine, and she scooped some up with her forefinger and put it in her mouth "Mmmm!" She moaned. "C'mon Bones," he gestured her over to the bed and told her to lie down. She giggled as he took off her panties. "Time for me to return the favour Bones" With that he spread her legs and lightly started to stroke her. "Ohhh Booth!" she moaned. Then he gently licked the folds of her and then sucked on her clit. She made a soft scream from that, and Booth then entered her with his tongue and she screamed in pleasure. Booth continued to do this, and she let out a loud scream and came in his mouth, but Booth didn't mind. He loved the way she tasted.

Now that they have both seen their naked forms, and played with them, Booth finally entered her. They both made sharp gasps. Booth continued to thrust in her gently, both moaning and groaning from the intense feeling. Brennan started to thrust her hips up to meet Booth's. All this made both their breathings quicken.

"Ohhhhhhh yes! Yes, Booth!" Brennan moaned.

Booth groaned. "Oh god! Bones I'm...I'm going to cum!

They both quickened their thrusting, and finally both of them came crashing down like a waterfall.

Bones let out a loud whimper, "Oh! Seeley I love you!"

Booth let out a roaring groan, and said the same thing back, "I love you too, Temperance"

She loved when he said her real name, it made her feel special. She sighed, and then she kissed Booth. Then Booth gently pulled himself out of her. She chuckled, "So that's what it's like to have sex with Seeley Booth. Amazing!" He just laughed at her, and with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Fire had burned the Ice, and the Ice burned the Fire.

_The next morning..._

Brennan was woken up by the noise of her cell phone. She looked for her phone through her and Booth's clothes. She finally found it, "Brennan" she said groggily.

"So sweetie," It was Angela. "How was the sex with Booth?"

**Bum-bum-bum! Tehe, so there will be another chapter so don't worry, but it will be shorter than this one. Sorry for taking so long there was a ton of things I had to do, because I'm having a party and stuff at my house. But remember if you like this go check out my other stories, the Memories and Feelings for Seeley Booth, and The Truth Beneath The Rose. Remember rate the story out of ten. 10 being 'Awesome' and 1 being 'It sucked'. Thank-you!**

**Title: Ice and Fire**

**Author: Floating Alice**

**R&R! **

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The morning after

**Title: Ice and Fire By: Floating Alice Date started: July 15, 2011 T. Brennan & S. Booth Rated: T (THIS CHAPTER ONLY) **

**Summary: Booth and Brennan finally have sex, but the next morning Angela calls asking how her night went. **

Disclaimer: _**I am making no money off this. This is for pure enjoyment. All rights go to FOX.**_

Chapter 2: The morning after.

"_So how was the sex with Booth?" Angela asked._

"Oh! Angela! What are you talking about?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie. I know what happened." Brennan froze. "It was quite obvious both of you were hiding something. We aren't idiots."

Brennan took a deep sigh. "Ok, Angela your right. I did have sex with Booth, but can you please not tell anyone?"

Angela made a big squeal over the phone she had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Oh I'm so excited for you two! But there's something you should know" She sighed. "Sweets, Daisy, Hodgins, and Cam know too."

Brennan just opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was so full of rage and anger. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" and with that Brennan just hanged up the phone. "Brennan? Brennan?" Angela was confused and hanged up as well.

_Meanwhile at Angela's place..._

Angela called Hodgins.

"I think it's best if we don't ask or push Booth or Brennan into talking about what they did." She said to Hodgins.

"Why not?" Hodgins laughed. "I can't wait to smother Booth with questions."

"Jack!" Angela yelled. "I'm serious!"

"Ok, ok fine!" But Hodgins made a snicker while hanging up. "You might want to tell Sweets and Cam, though.

_Back at Brennan's apartment..._

Brennan lay back down on the bed with a thump and groaned. "Oh god!"

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asked.

"That was Angela on the phone...She knows."

"That we had sex?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, and that's not all. Daisy, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets know as well." Brennan told him.

"Uh-oh! Sweets might not let us work together now"

Brennan started to cry a bit. "No! No! I...I don't want that to happen!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Booth, what's going to happen now?"

"Shhh, Bones its okay, maybe we could come to an agreement with Sweets." Booth told her while comforting her.

"Maybe..." Brennan said.

_A few minutes later, Sweets called._

"Brennan." She answered.

"Dr. Brennan, how are you and Agent Booth doing?" He asked.

"Fine." She said in mono tone.

"So I hear the both of you have engaged in coitus last night."

"Yes, yes that's exactly right, and it was amazing" She said without any shame.

"You must realize that this will take a complete turning point in your relationship, and I think that I won't report this to the F.B.I so yes, your partnership will not be terminated. If you're wondering what made me think this way, you should thank Ms. Montenegro she believes that you two will make each other very very happy and I don't want to be responsible for making people feel worse in their lives."

Brennan gasped. "Really? Oh thank-you Sweets!" She hanged up.

She started running to find Booth and he was putting his pants back on. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Sweets said that we can still be partners." She kissed him. "Oh that's good! Because I don't think I want another beautiful forensic anthropologist around me but you." She smiled, and the two of them kissed passionately.

**Well that's the end of this. I think the ending was kind of a fail but I like it though. If you liked this go check out some of my other stories for Bones. Remember rate out of ten. 10 being 'Awesome' 1 being 'It sucked'. Thank-you!**

**Title: Ice and Fire**

**Author: Floating Alice**

**R&R!**


End file.
